marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
R'lyeh (Location)
| Aliases = | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Region = | Country = | State = | Province = | City = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = Howard Phillips Lovecraft; Roy Thomas | First = Marvel Feature Vol 2 7 | First2 = (Mentioned) (possibly, unnamed, see notes) | Quotation = Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Ctulhu R'lyeh wgah-ngal fhtaga! | QuoteSource = Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 176 | Speaker = Disciple of Dagon during the Hyborian Age | Overview = R'lyeh (also written R'Lyeh) is a location mostly known through the invocation of the Old Ones known as the Black Gods of R'Lyeh. A thing, another Old One, allegedly lived the pits of R'lyeh. | HistoryText = Caledonia Hyborian Age At the time of the Hyborian Age, Cthulhu allegedly resided there. R'lyeh's name was invoked in incantations by priests of Set along with those of Set and Yuggoth, by Thulandra Thuu, along Tsathoggua's and Nyarlethotep's names, and by the men of the sea worshipers of Dagon. Modern Age When Doctor Strange weakened the barriers containing the Old Ones, the "thing from R'lyeh" was let loose and harassed Jacob Roark in his cabin where he had retired himself to meditate for five years, and whose greater magical potential had been awakened by the same event, and whose energies was the only thing holding the thing's shape. Roark eventually relinquished his magical potential on Strange's counsel, and the thing departed. reciting a spell from the Book of R'lyeh]] Alternate realities Earth-TRN566 The [[Book of R'lyeh|'Book of R'lyeh' (or R'lyeh Texts)]] were ancient and dreaded writings foretelling the awakening of the Dweller in Darkness (who laid sleeping beneath the ground of Salem Center for centuries). Earth-TRN672 At the time of the Hyborian Age, Cthulu allegedly resided there. R'lyeh's name was invoked in incantations by the men of the sea worshipers of Dagon. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Possibly the Thing from R'lyeh, the Black Gods of R'Lyeh, and Cthulhu. | Notes = * R'lyeh is a fictional lost city that first appeared in the H. P. Lovecraft short story "The Call of Cthulhu", first published in Weird Tales (June, 1928). ** It is hypothesized that both Cthulhu and R'lyeh appeared, unnamed, in (November, 1988), though it remained unconfirmed. * R'lyeh has inspired a few Marvel Comics locations, including: ** Magneto's island-base in the Bermuda Triangle, first appearing in (July, 1981), is believed to be (or to be based on) R'lyeh. Though the architecture on the island included octopus-headed statues and the inspiration for its design was clear, the island was never explicitly referred to as R'lyeh. It was possibly due to the uncertainty surrounding public domain status of some of Lovecraft's work. *** Althought, in , set on Magneto's island, the island is connected to the Marvel Comics' version of the Cthulhu Mythos with a story involving Quoggoth, the rebellious servant and creation of the Old One Shuma-Gorath, seemingly inspired by the Shoggoths of the Old Ones. ** R'llyeh is obviously patterned after R'lyeh, and many matter related to R'llyeh are references to 'The Call of Cthulhu". The Logomancer stated that the Necronomicon, the Oracles of Zoroaster, the Darkhold and other mystic scrolls and books were in fact just imperfect copies of the ancient writings etched on the walls of R'llyeh produced by ancient beings. ** Carnage Vol. 2 features two locations analogous to R'lyeh: *** The Chthonic Island. *** K'lay was mentioned in the verse of the Darkhold "Ph'nglui mglw'naft Chthon K'lay wgah'nagl fhtagn", a revamping of the famous sentence "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn", a sentence from "The Call of Cthulhu", replacing Cthulhu and R'lyeh by Chthon and K'lay. Translated into English, the sentence reads "In his house at K'lay dead Chthon waits dreaming." | Trivia = * R'lyeh was originally wrote with a "l" minuscule letter. In comics, it is unknown how it is written (due to bubble texts being written exclusively in capital letters), but in the Demons' entry of the , while mentioning the Black Gods of R'Lyeh, it is written "R'Lyeh", with a capital "L". | Links = }} Category:Cthulhu Mythos Locations Category:Unseen Locations Category:Sunken Cities